Food Monster
History Before he was Food Monster he was once a young monster who was born in an unknown island where there's only monsters and animals dwells in there. When he's young loves to play with his animals eating fruits and vegetables and exploring the wonders of his home. As soon he got older he discovered a book of magical recipes that was once belong to his great great grandmother and his families for generations and he decided to inherit the book and started to make a dish known as Spicy Szechaun Slug Stew and it attracted the animals and the other monsters and started to taste is dish. A little monster loved his food and told him to make more and more recipes and he agreed. Everyday he cooked something for his friends and neighbors like Scrambled Phoenix Eggs Sluggaroni and Grimburger Cheese Koolumpa Fruit Cake Chickuna Fried Steaks Wormghetti and Snot Balls Garlic Cheese Pizza Slug Burger Cheesy Chicken Stuffed Pasta Shells Sloppy Joe and Fries Casserole Toffee Snapples Monster Burgers Eyescream Sundae Roast Beastiguanaboar Candy Sushi Cheesy Bacon and Potato Skins and lots of mouth watering ghoulish culinary recipes for breakfast lunch and supper. One day his life was about to change when an evil and ruthless wizard by the name of Lord Mayhem came to the island with his army of monstrous hybridized creatures and here to conquer it. the peaceful monster welcomed him and he said that he's here to taste his food but Mayhem refuses and told him he's here to conquer it and summons his army and terrorize his villages and enslaved his friends and neighbors causing him horrified. He rushed to his house and uses the ingredients to makeshift as weapons(Pheonix Eggs Sausage Nunchucks Rock Candy Fists Coconut Bombs Giant Diablo Pepper Koolumpa Fruit Tree and all the food he made) He managed to defeat Mayhem's army with his powerful delicious weapons and defeated Mayhem's second in command Hawkamodo with his giant Turkeyfish leg. Unfortunately he was cursed by Mayhem's spell and was transformed into a large monstrous muscularly hulking food like behemoth creature and was devastated that he can't leave his friends behind and escaped to the toughest untrekkable rainforests. He discovered that he can bring food to life and accidently touched a large orange pumpkin with his hands creating him known as Pumpscare. He befriends him and called him Food Monster and he decides to rescue his friends even if it kills him. He begins on a journey that involved exploring grasslands, deserts, glaciers, beaches, jungles, mountains and canyons, savannahs, mangrove and swamps, magma and volcanoes and his hometown(he befriends lots of animals especially a giant lobster like creature who lived under an abandoned wrecked up pirate ship. His name was Lobbash who was once a captain who loves to plunder the riches and searching for gold until he was hit by a massive thunderstorm that killed his shipmates. He knew how to jump through unreachable cliffs gorges and canyons swing vines and branches swim underwater and lava trek hottest deserts make bridges out of trees climb highest mountains and fight enemies. He knew how to ride animals Charger:( Rhinoceros Bull Oxen Buffalo Elephant Mammoth Warthog Wild Boar Wildebeest) Sprinter:(Lion Tiger Wolf Ostrich Caribou Horse Zebra Camel Cheetah Jaguar Leopard Coyote Smilodon Dingo) Swimmer:(Hippopotamus Crocodile Alligator Gharial Shark Killer Whale Capybara Penguin Walrus Platypus Blue Whale Brown Bear Polar Bear other land versions of fish) Crawler:(Ant Spider Cockroach Tarantula Mantis Termite) Slitherer:(Anaconda Rattlesnake Boa Python Earthworm Cobra Dragoneel Centipede Millipede) Flyer:(Eagle Hawk Vulture Bat Owl Dragon Phoenix Dragonfly Flying Squirrel Puffin) Digger:(Fox Anteater Badger Mole Aardvark Mole Hermit Crab Groundhog) Leaper:(Kangaroo Rabbit Hare Grasshopper Mountain Goat Deer) Roller:(Pillbug Armadillo Tortoise Pangolin Turtle Frog Toad) Climber:(Gorilla Squirrel Chimpanzee Baboon Mandrill Lemur Aye-Aye Chameleon Rat Gecko) Swinger:(Sloth Orangutan Monkey Gibbon Macaque). He made it back to the village unharmed and battled Lord Mayhem's army and uses his food manipulating abilities and fighting skills to knock out every one of them. He managed to defeat Lord Mayhem with his strength agility durability and rock hard rocky candy fists and punched him sending the tyrannical wizard fly high into the sky. His friends and neighbors were saved and the Food Monster was hailed as a Monstrous Food Hero in the island. Appearance The Food Monster has an appearance of a monster from Scribblenauts with a large pumpkin for a head with two fried eggs with black olives for eyes an avocado for a nose has two bacon for mustache a banana skin has brain shaped Rice Krispies for his brain has spaghetti and noodles for his hair has giant bluberry muffin as that looked like a chef's hat huge body of roasted turducken full of his culinary armour a fried onion ring and a sprinkled doughnut has hot dog for his right arm with sharp french fries for fingers has spicy burrito and a giant slushy drink has straws for fingers has nachos and marshmallows for teeth six apples for his six pack has BBQ and spicy chicken wings on his back two huge melons and vines for legs and has two jelly doughnuts for feet has cocktail sausages for toes has four curly fries for jumping has large banana for his tail and has an apple with fruity pebbles spikes. He wields a steel tipped Rock candy sword and a bear shaped pancake/waffle with butter and a maple syrup as a shield for defence two baguettes on his back two burger buns on his shoulders with sesame seed spikes fruity golden bars on his knuckles pizza with cheese two pepperoni for eyes mushroom for his nose and five tomatoes for a mouth that turns enemies into Pizza Zombies cheddar cheese slice for his cape has gummy worm for his tongue covered in fruity rainbow ice cream with s'mores has spiky graham crackers with chocolate chips spikes two toasts on his chests for his pecs wears a kilt made out of pizzas has a tree with all kinds of different fruit and vegetables on his back two huge sushi cannons with ketchup and mustard on his hidden jelly arms each has candy cane blades on his hands has peanut butter and jelly in inside of his ears has mini fried chicken drumsticks on his arms two jelly snakes on his lower arms two hoagie sandwiches on his back which he uses as tommy guns two giant Alphabetti F and M on his giant bacon on his belt with many other food related weapons has two giant banana skins on his shoulders and has Kool-Aid veins on his arms and body. He's good hearted, friendly, kind, sweet and heroic monster and serves his friends and family as their loving hero and their friend. Powers and Abilities He can generate and manipulate all the entire food can use strength to punch bigger enemies and carry heavier objects can run on four legs faster and swim faster despite being soggy. He can withstand any attacks and deaths and can regenerate himself. He can throw pizzas as buzz saws he can spit five cheese pizza wads to create Pizza monsters he uses giant sausages as nun-chucks throw calzone mines he can shoot explosive burgers from his chest he can shoot explosive coconuts and pineapples from his hands he uses bananas as machetes missiles and nun-chucks he can create mashed potatoes to halt enemies he can throw scary pumpkin pies he can shoot apple balls at enemies he can shoot poisonous grape strawberry and blackberry darts from his sugar cane blow dart he can shoot and barf smoothie balls from his mouth he can create sharp carrot spikes by punching his fist to the ground he can launch rock candy fist rockets he can lay powerful explosive phoenix eggs he can use pancakes and waffles as shields he can use a cornucopia that shoot explosive fruit and vegetables he can shoot energy jawbreakers that explodes out of his mouth he can turn his hands into golden forks and knives he can create hot scalding gravy floods he can shoot nacho spikes from his body he can create an army of Pain-Yattas by throwing an explosive chocolate doughnuts he can shoot corn arrows that explodes into giant popcorn he can shoot hot baked potato grenades he can use a giant lollipop as a weapon he can barf quick hardening chocolate fudge he can use string of sausages as lasso or a whip ''Friends/Allies 'Enemies/Adversaries'''